


Who Needs a Stomach Anyways?

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting, warning: vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets the stomach flu and Joel takes care off him.</p>
<p>WARNING: There is lots and lots of vomit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs a Stomach Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot for the RT/AH fandom  
> Forgive me if this is badly written, for I am but a mere child  
> Possible Trigger Warning: Somewhat graphic puke scenes  
> Yeah so I was sick last week

The smell of throw-up is not a pleasant one. Anyone who's been around it or thrown-up themselves can tell you that much.

So, of course, when the putrid smell of day-old, half-digested chicken burritos filled the air, Joel was awoken from his deep sleep.

The man groggily rolled over in bed so that he could see the bright red digital alarm clock conveniently placed next to his bed, every muscle in his body aching to go back to sleep . Upon seeing it was 1:30 in the morning, and upon realizing he had to get up for work in 5 hours, Joel Heyman rolled back over in his and his boyfriend Ray's bed, and closed his eyes. He ignored the vile stench wafting through the room. Their apartment had always had bad ventilation; it was probably just the neighbors doing something weird again. At the moment, all Joel wanted to do was sleep.

 Joel had closed his eyes for a good five seconds when he heard a horrible retching sound, too clear and too close to have come from the neighbors. Confused, he sat up and realized the bathroom light was on.

 "Ray?" Joel called out and got up to approach the bathroom, "Honey, are you alright?"

 Any little bit of sleepiness Joel had left was gone the moment he walked into the small, tiled room. His younger boyfriend was in his boxers, hunched on his knees over the porcelain toilet bowl. He was pale, paler than Joel had ever seen the man who usually boasted about his skin color. His forehead and back were shiny with a thin layer of sweat that caused parts of his hair to grow damp and stick to his neck. His eyes were red and watered, and a small groan could be heard. He looked absolutely  _pitiful_.

 Ray slowly craned his neck up like it took all of his energy to do so, "How many times do I have to tell you," he huffed, "to not call me 'honey'?"

 Joel was kneeling by his boyfriend's side immediately, concern and slight panic etched across every line of his face, "Are you O.K? What's wrong?"

 Ray shook his head and looked up, "Hell if I know. All I know is that I've been puking since, like, 12:30. I'm surprised I haven't vomited everything out yet,"

 As if on cue, Ray's whole body suddenly tensed and then shuddered, and the younger man proceeded to puke out a sickly yellow paste. Joel soothingly rubbed circles into his boyfriend's back and slid off Ray's glasses, which he was surprisingly still wearing. When he was finished, Ray slinked back into a somewhat upright position and weakly reached up to flush the toilet, leaning back so none of the liquid would splatter up onto him.

 He wiped his mouth, "Get away. I don't want you to get sick,"

 Joel raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you kidding me? You look like someone ran you over a few times with a semi,"

 It was true. Not only did he look overall disheveled, but the Puerto Rican man's eyes had lost some of their shine, and his voice some of its humor.

 "Exactly why you should get away. Don't you have to work in a few hours?"

 Joel sighed, "Ray, I'm not leaving my boyfriend to throw up alone in our cold apartment bathroom while I sleep in our warm bed. Work can go without me for a day. I'm taking care of you whether you like it or not,"

 Ray gulped and clutched his stomach as he forced down more vomit, "Fine,"

 Joel smiled sheepishly and stood up to grab a washcloth and began to gently mop up his boyfriend's sweat, "I know there's not many options, but...is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

 Ray paused for a moment before squinting up at Joel, "...Do you think I could try laying down in bed for a while?"

 "Yeah, of course," Joel nodded and quickly moved to help Ray up.

 Ray moaned and groaned and slowly trudged the 1000-mile journey to their bed, clutching his boyfriend's arm for support the whole way there. Once he got there, he flopped down onto the mattress, groaning again as his stomach rumbled in protest to the sudden movement.

 Joel clicked his tongue and went quickly to get the small pink trashcan from their bathroom. He smiled fondly at the flamboyant color. Michael and Lindsay had given it to them as a "Moving-In-Together" present. Ray had insisted they put it in the bathroom, and Joel didn't say no, mostly because they didn't have another trashcan to use.

 Joel gently set down the trashcan on the nightstand, and climbed into the bed with Ray. The pair situated themselves so that ray was sitting slouched in Joel's lap, his head leaning against his boyfriend's chest. Ray noted that from this angle, he could feel Joel's steady heartbeat perfectly.

 Ray glanced around the room and sighed, "Joel, why did you grab the good trashcan for me to throw up in?"

 Joel eyed the fading cotton-candy color and snorted, "I wouldn't exactly call it a  _good_ trashcan,"

 Ray's speech was ever-so-slightly slurred as he frowned, "I can't throw up in Michael and Lindsay's present,"

 "They'll get over it," Joel's face twisted into a small smile, "Feeling any better?"

 "Nope," He sighed.

 Joel ran his fingers through Ray's hair soothingly, the younger man leaning into his touch, "Look, Ray, I know you don't feel well, but maybe you should try to get some sleep," Ray would have compared his lover's tone of voice to a purr, if that wasn't such a creepy thing to say, "I'll be right here, and the trashcan will be right there. Your body probably needs the sleep anyways, if you can,"

 Ray seemed to collapse with a sudden wave of fatigue at the mention of sleep, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay up with you?"

 Joel narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, "Ray, you were practically puking up your guts 10 minutes ago. I would be  _happy_ if you got some sleep,"

 And then, just like that, Ray was asleep, one of Joel's arms wrapped sturdily around his waist and the other petting his hair. Joel was happy to see his boyfriend so relaxed. Ray didn't get much sleep as is, and the sickness probably just made it worse.

 Joel sighed as he looked down at Ray's head laying peacefully against his chest. He looked so  _content_ , even if he was pale and sweaty. True, Ray was a pretty carefree person, but moments like this were rare between the couple. Ray's insomniatic ways meant that Joel and Ray almost never went to bed together for a reason other than sex. He never fell asleep first during movies, or game nights, or cuddle sessions. And since he refused to drink,  _Ray_ was the one who nurtured the other when they got drunk off their ass.

 Come to think of it, Joel could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Ray like this, just sleeping. So he treasured this moment, and tried his hardest to memorize the blissful look on sleeping-Ray's face.

 However, all good things must come to an end, and after 15 minutes of Joel studying his boyfriend's sleeping face, Ray lurched forward and awake, blindly reaching for the pink trashcan. Ray vomited into it for 30 agonizing seconds that felt like 30 torturous minutes. Joel massaged crop circles into his love's back and whispered soft reassurances into his ear until his was done. Ray let out a low 'thank you'  groan before curling back into Joel's lap and passing out, shivering a tad bit more than he had the last time.

 Joel smiled bitter-sweetly and pecked a kiss on his boyfriends forehead. At least if he got sick, he would have Ray taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive critisism is highly appreciated!  
> Let me know if you want another chapter, because I have one in the works


End file.
